


Before Falling In Love 在相爱之前

by Chocoicy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 时间线接323结尾。幸好Harold Finch没Whistler教授那么传统。





	Before Falling In Love 在相爱之前

【Pairing】Harold Finch/John Reese(互攻)  
  
  
【Rating】NC-17  
  
  
  
**正文：**  
  
  
Reese沒想到自己这么快就会跟Finch再见面。在最后分别前Finch凝望他时那像是要永别似的眼神让他心悸，那眼神让他看到了Finch对自己如同自己对他般的不舍，在这么长时间的伪装后，Finch终于在最后一刻因为一个眼神而暴露了自己的感情。Reese感到一点不合时宜的庆幸，却又因为想起他们那期限未知的分别和不知道是否存在的重逢而心脏被揪紧般的疼痛。  
  
  
才过去了一个月，Reese已经耐不住心痒，开始把自己每天晨跑的路线定在Finch任教的大学附近。他很谨慎，每次经过校门都不会多作停留，最多只会停下来喝口水然后继续往前跑。很快他就摸清了Finch的时间表，无论当天他的课是否第一节课，他都会准时八点出现在校园里，而Reese则会每天八点钟在隔着一条马路的地方停下脚步喝水，目送Finch走进校门，然后他很快就会结束晨跑回去上班。  
  
  
但是今天不一样，Reese没有看见Finch的身影。他已经故意慢慢的喝水喝了四十五秒，假装呛到喷了自己一身水，咳嗽了十秒，又用了五秒平复下来，然后开始花二十秒来摸遍全身的口袋，终于找着了面纸，再花四十秒来擦干自己。做完了这一切，Reese看了看手表，八点零三分，仍然未见Finch，这对于准时到近乎强迫症的Finch来说简直是不可能出现的，尤其是Finch住得那么近，都能走路上班了，根本不会塞车。他开始担心起来，难道Finch在路上遇到了什么意外？或者更糟糕的，Samaritan已经识破了他们的假身份？  
  
  
如果是后者的话Reese早就没法像现在这样呆站在路中央了，但是铺天盖地的恐慌与担忧显然盖过了他的理智。他连忙走到附近的公共电话亭，打电话到大学办公室，装成一个想要和Whistler教授讨论高频计量经济学的道德考量[1]的经济学家，却被告知Whistler教授今天请了病假。  
  
  
Reese松了半口气，另外半口吊在嗓子眼里。不知道Finch现在怎么了，病情严不严重，有没有好好吃药，需不需要人去照顾他，万一是因为之前的枪伤受感染了怎么办。Reese放心不下，还是觉得无论如何都得去他家看望一下。  
  
  
Reese站在Finch的公寓门外，已经确认附近的监控镜头会因为整个社区的网络故障而断开连接。按响了门铃后五秒都没有人开门，他决定碰碰运气。密码锁在他输入3141[2]时不出所料的打开了，Reese径直走到屋内，没见到Finch，便走到主卧室，发现Finch正在床上睡得沉沉的。  
  
  
Reese看到了床头柜上的体温计和退烧药，猜想Finch已经好好吃药了，便告诉自己应该走了，却不知怎的在离开房间经过饭厅时不受控地拿过一张椅子搬到Finch的床边坐了下来。他不知道自己盯着Finch的睡相看了多久，回过神来想起Finch醒来可能会饿，便到厨房煮了锅菠菜瘦肉粥。煮完后他估摸着Finch也该醒来吃第二次药了，便回到主卧室打算把Finch叫起来。  
  
  
Reese弯腰拍了拍Finch的肩膀，「Finch，醒醒，该吃药了。」  
  
  
Finch睡眼惺忪的眯起眼睛，没看清眼前人是谁，但是从声音里认出来了。「Reese先生？我在做梦吗？」  
  
  
Reese笑了笑，坐到床边把Finch半抱在怀里扶了起来。「是我，你没做梦，该吃药了。」他又耐心地重复了一遍。  
  
  
Finch听罢安心地枕着Reese的肩膀继续睡了过去，直到Reese把装着药水的勺子递到他嘴边，他才迷迷糊糊的张开嘴含住勺子。Reese抽出勺子后发现Finch没再动作，不禁失笑，「睡美人，你得把药水吞下去啊。」  
  
  
又被吵醒的Finch不情愿的吞咽了一下，在被问到要不要喝水时小幅度的点了点头，然后就着Reese手中的水杯喝了几口，又渐渐因为药效而失去意识。Reese因为Finch一手勾着自己脖子的姿势而艰难地把水杯和勺子放到床头柜上，然后把Finch放回床上，起身时却发现Finch还没松手。Reese看着Finch近在咫尺的脸庞，忍不住轻轻亲了下Finch的额头，然后把Finch的手臂放到他身侧，替他盖好被子，拿着勺子离开了房间。  
  
  
在厨房洗干净勺子之后，Reese才想起打电话给局里请个假。请完假后Reese慢悠悠的出门在周围转了一圈，确定没什么特别大的安全隐患后又回到屋里，开始细细打量着房子，甚至开始考虑在哪里可以藏一些趁手的武器。机器无疑是考虑周全的，这是一个普通的中产阶级社区，适合Whistler教授的身份，而且离学校不远，很大程度上方便了Finch，也能降低他在路上可能会遇到危险的机会。  
  
  
自从他们本来的假身份被识破后，Finch的不动产和户口里的无数个零全部作废，这房子跟他们的任何一个安全屋都完全没法比，幸好三房两厅的公寓对于一个人来说也绰绰有余了。Finch没花什么心思去装修，整个房子不带一点个人风格，从Finch每天都呆在大学办公室里就知道这房子对他来说的意义只不过是一个睡觉的地方，要不是看到Finch的几部电脑他都几乎要以为这不是他现在的家了。  
  
  
Reese的思绪被Finch走路的轻响打断，他回过头来，只见Finch已经坐在了餐桌旁，便把刚刚热好的粥盛了一碗给Finch。Finch小声说了句谢谢便埋头吃起来，并没有询问为什么Reese会出现在这里，一切都自然得好像Reese就理应在这里照顾他。  
  
  
Reese在Finch身旁坐下，解释道，「我每天都会经过你学校，今天没看到你。」  
  
  
Finch点点头，「我早就发现了，有处理好监控吧？」  
  
  
得到Reese肯定的回应后两人就没再说话，Finch是因为喉咙干哑不愿意多说话，而Reese是因为内心的千言万语在看到Finch平安无事的一瞬间都变得不重要了。  
  
  
吃完早午饭后，Finch配合地让Reese检查了一下自己的肩上的伤口，Reese确认了Finch只是普通的感冒和发低烧，伤口早已愈合，再量了下体温，也勉强达到了正常水平，便放下心来。Finch再吃了一次药，然后又睡下了。Reese悄悄把枪藏到床头柜背后，确定Finch怎么样也不会发现之后便再次坐在床边的椅子上看着Finch，仿佛要把过去一个月没能看到Finch的时间都补回来。  
  
  
钻进耳朵的Finch的呼吸声、房间里弥漫着的Finch的气味都让Reese觉得安心，他发现自己已经绷紧了一个月的神经，只是因为坐在Finch的旁边望着他，就轻而易举地放松了下来。他允许自己小小的放肆一会儿，侧身躺倒在床上Finch身旁的位置。就一小会儿，他心想，我保证会在Finch醒来之前离开的。  
  
  
Finch醒来的时候Reese还在睡梦中，他很少能看到Reese这样的状态——眉头舒展，薄唇弯起了舒适的弧度，长而浓密的睫毛在闭上眼睛时显得更加明显。他现在就像一只熟睡中的老虎或者猎豹，清醒的时候谁都不会怀疑他的攻击力和危险性，睡着的时候却安静无害得像只小猫，让人产生想要好好疼爱他的冲动。  
  
  
Finch小心翼翼地举起手，抚摸着那微微扬起的嘴角，忍不住喟叹一声，终于向自己承认这一个月以来自己还是很想念他的。Reese在这个时候醒了过来，嘴边的笑意蔓延到了半眯着的眼睛上，Finch一下子因为蓦然映入眼帘的翠绿而愣住了。他伸手握住Finch还没来得及收回的手，把它放到嘴边亲吻着Finch的手指。  
  
  
Finch竭尽全力才能让自己抽回手，他这时候因为睡了大半天，已经清醒过来，足以意识到他们这么做实在是太冒险了。「我想你以后还是不要来找我了，Whistler教授不应该认识Riley警探的。」  
  
  
Reese并没有感到气馁，「那如果我说Whistler教授将会认识Riley警探呢？」  
  
  
Finch挑了挑眉，做了个愿闻其详的表情。  
  
  
「Riley警探怀疑你们学校有学生在贩毒，于是明天他决定去校园里好好调查调查，他在调查时遇到了Whistler教授，他对睿智有礼的教授一见钟情，于是展开了猛烈的追求，教授当晚答应了跟他共晋晚餐，晚饭后Riley警探送教授到家门口，并顺利进去……咳咳……」Reese装模作样地用手掩住嘴干咳了两声，「喝了杯……煎绿茶？」  
  
  
「慢着，」Finch抗议道，「共晋晚餐就算了，我可不觉得Whistler教授会让才认识一天的人进自己家门，无论是不是一见钟情。」  
  
  
「哦……」Reese若有所思的说道，「所以应该要先约会，然后牵手，亲吻，最后到了第三次约会，还不能忘了红酒和玫瑰花，才能上床？我想不到你是这么传统的人啊。」  
  
  
「Whistler教授就是个传统的老学究，你不能接受就算了。」Finch假装不满的说。  
  
  
「那么我想我得珍惜在我面前的还是Harold Finch的时候了。」Reese边说边把手伸进了Finch的睡衣下摆，揉捏着腰间和肚子上的软肉，手感好得像一块慕斯蛋糕。  
  
  
Finch因为痒而笑了起来，幸好Reese很快就放过了他，转而把他的睡衣纽扣一颗颗打开，又把他的睡裤连着内裤一并扯下来。Reese埋头舔咬着Finch的乳尖，直到感觉它在自己的舌头下变硬挺立，才转到另一边依样舔咬起来。  
  
  
Finch想要伸向下身的手被Reese半路拦截握在了掌心中，Finch发出一声呜咽，Reese安抚地吻了吻他，纠缠的舌头让他无法再发出任何抗议。Reese在Finch喘不过气来之前放过了他的嘴唇，然后稍微低头舔舐起Finch的下巴，他特别钟爱Finch下巴上的小凹陷。  
  
  
Finch在Reese开始转移阵地到脖子和喉结上时才用没被握住的那只手轻轻推开了他，那是整齐的西装三件套都无法遮住的地方，他可不想春天还要戴着围巾去上班。Reese也没什么意见，只是在Finch脖子以外的地方攻城略地。  
  
  
Finch本身就不太常外出，被西装遮住的地方更是在百折不挠地穿过厚重窗帘的缝隙的阳光照耀下白得发光。Reese此时就像在雪地上欢快地打滚的雪豹，在Finch的皮肤上留下一个个印记。Finch伸手抚摸着Reese柔软的短发，故意把头发都揉乱，脱离了发胶的控制的头发让他看起来年轻多了。  
  
  
Reese伏在Finch身上抬头望着他，平日里使他着迷的灰绿色眼睛在睫毛的掩盖下隐约覆上一层因情欲而起的朦胧。Finch依旧梳理着Reese的头发，轻声说道，「要不是我现在还没什么力气，我真应该操你的。」  
  
  
Reese因为从来没听到过从Finch口中而出的脏话而颤抖了一下，「感谢纽约的天气和随便哪个传染你的学生。」Finch瞪了他一眼，他笑了起来继续道，「这或许可以成为鼓励你早日康复的动力，等经过了三次的约会，Riley警探会准备好自己的。」这让Finch几乎要后悔起不久前自己所说出口的个人原则。Reese知道自己成功了，说不定Riley警探不需要等待那么久。  
  
  
Reese低头继续在Finch的胸膛和腰上亲吻着，然后猝不及防地吞下了Finch早已高高挺立的阴茎。Finch惊讶得深吸了一口气，放在Reese头上轻柔抚弄的手一下子拽紧了Reese的头发。  
  
  
轻微的痛感让Reese更加兴奋，他舔弄着Finch的柱身，Finch突然清晰的感觉到Reese的嘴角翘了起来，Finch疑惑地松开手，Reese稍微抬起头来提醒道，「你得呼气，要不然你就要窒息了。」  
  
  
Finch听话的深呼吸了两下，Reese诧异于Finch因为快感和轻微缺氧而红起来的脸颊居然还能变得更红。在Finch的喘息中Reese复又更卖力地吮吸起来，Finch忍不住抬臀迎向他，Reese于是把一半的主导权让给Finch。Reese尽量长大嘴巴放松自己的喉咙，双手捏着Finch的腰侧帮助他操自己的嘴，力道有点大了可能会留下淤青，但他们俩都不在意。Reese吮吸的节奏慢慢与Finch挺腰的节奏重合，他们默契得就像这完全不是他们的第一次。Finch重新把手放回Reese的头上，Reese读懂了这无声的请求，最后在一次深喉中，Finch喊着Reese的名字射在了他的口中。  
  
  
Finch平躺在床上，在高潮的余韵里喘息着，他不知道Reese是把他的精液吐掉了还是吞下去了。直到Finch反应过来，才发现Reese一直都在服务着他，却碰都没碰过自己，甚至连身上的西装裤和白衬衫都只是皱了一点而已。  
  
  
Finch侧过身面向躺在他身边的Reese，说了句「让我来」便动手解开了Reese的皮带，把他的西装裤和内裤依次脱下，Reese在Finch打算把衣物整齐折叠起来前抢过自己的裤子，把它们都扔到地上去。Finch皱了皱眉，但对上Reese急切的眼神后就没再说什么。  
  
  
Finch大半天都在被窝里被捂得严严实实，略高的体温在碰到Reese的阴茎时让Reese产生了自己会被烧伤的错觉。Finch的手有点肉感，柔软的手指不像自己的那样有着厚厚的枪茧，他不慌不忙地撸动着Reese的阴茎，就像他平时一样总是保持着沉着冷静又温和，但这份温柔在这个时候只让他更加难受。  
  
  
「Please.」Reese颤抖着嗓音几乎是用气声说出了这个单词。Finch的节奏开始快了起来，同时凑上前去主动吻住了Reese的嘴唇。  
  
  
想起Finch平时敲击键盘的速度，Reese就知道自己不该小看Finch的。Finch的吻不像Reese的那样，Reese的吻是热情而温柔的，让Finch很快把这是他们的第一次的这种尴尬和紧张都抛诸脑后，只享受着嘴唇上来自于Reese的甜蜜的触感；而Finch亲吻起来更像是在品尝着珍馐美馔，一开始只是轻柔的试探，但那绝不是如Reese那样的温柔，他只是喜欢循序渐进，所有东西在Finch的唇舌下都会因为他的重视而变得珍贵起来，就像Reese的嘴唇真的是什么绝世佳肴似的。Finch的舌头一丝不苟的扫略过Reese的每一颗牙齿，而后才与Reese的舌头交缠起舞，Reese在这样的吻下控制不住地颤抖起来，因为他在品味着你，他会在不知不觉中把你拆食入腹，而你甘之如饴。  
  
  
Reese在Finch的撸动下射了出来，他自己也说不清到底是因为Finch的手活、吻技，还是只是因为得到了Finch百分之百的专注，就足以让他高潮。Reese笑着看向与自己一样雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，知道下次无论Riley警探是遵守诺言，还是厚着脸皮让永远都会对自己让步的人为了他而打开自己，他们都会很享受的。  
  
  
Reese去浴室拿了条湿毛巾回来擦干净他们俩，然后替Finch穿好睡衣把他塞回被窝里，他可不想Riley警探明天到达校园时Whistler教授却又请了病假。Reese在被子下紧紧搂住Finch，开始有点昏昏欲睡，他们可以再睡会儿，然后再起来把中午那锅粥吃完。  
  
  
校园贩毒实在是不能忍，明天！Reese想，作为缉毒警探，他明天一定会去学校好好调查调查的！  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
**注解：**  
  
[1] 401——Ethical considerations of high-frequency econometrics(高频计量经济学的道德考量)是Whistler教授写的论文标题，他教授的课程是the ethics of high-frequency decision making。  
  
[2] 3141是圆周率(π)头四个数字，也是在唐人街地下通往地铁站的零食贩卖机的解锁密码。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是失眠的产物，睡不着开脑洞，然后越脑越兴奋，越兴奋越睡不着，简直是个死循环。结果就是第二天早上又晕又迷迷糊糊的，于是请了假，可惜我不像宅总那样有个特工照顾。（大哭
> 
> 其实这肉也没多丰盛，不过也算是圆满了，我终于在POI文里写了肉！作为坚定的FRF党，我倔强的认为因为没有写到那一步，所以还可以算是互攻！
> 
> 作者在这里给大家卖个惨[划掉]，大家就将就着看看吧。（抱拳


End file.
